


Reassurance

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [16]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: 322, Episode Related, M/M, Sleepy Boys, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overtired Greg just needs a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> So not what I planned to write tonight (seriously planned to work on one of my threesome stories), but the boys spoke and this was what came out. And now apparently if I write anything else tonight, I’m going to work on puppies and Avengers. Cause that’s not danger waiting to happen.

Nick nudged Greg towards their bedroom, catching him as he stumbled on the carpet. “Hey, babe,” he murmured, “watch your step.” Pulling Greg back against him, he waited until he thought the younger man was steady on his feet again. “You gonna be okay to walk the rest of the way?”

“I’m fine. Just tired,” Greg answered.

“I know. I know,” Nick assured him. “Come on.” Gently, he pushed Greg off him and got him moving again. The blonde had just finished a triple and was practically asleep on his feet. Nick hadn’t worked nearly as long and had steered Greg towards his car when the former lab tech stumbled out of the building at the end of their shift. He hadn’t wanted Greg driving home in that condition and this was one time no one would question them leaving together.

Reaching their room, Greg immediately face planted on their bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes. He mumbled something into the comforter, causing Nick to smother a laugh as he nudged Greg’s thigh with his knee. Greg’s response was to flail an arm at him.

“Come on, that won’t be comfortable,” Nick replied. He slipped Greg’s Converse off before rolling him over and undoing his jeans. “You gonna help me out here?”

“You have a problem getting me out of my clothes, Nicky?” Greg answered sleepily.

“I can think of much more pleasurable reasons to take your clothes off, babe,” Nick pointed out. “But…” He tapped Greg’s hips. “Lift up.” When Greg complied, he pulled his jeans down. “You’ll be more comfortable if you take your clothes off. Come on. Sit up, Greggo.” He eased the button down Greg was wearing off his shoulders. “T-shirt on or off?”

“Are you staying?” Greg asked tentatively.

“Yeah, babe. Unless you don’t want me to.” Nick knew that sometimes Greg wanted to be alone when he was overtired because he tended to toss and turn.

“I do. Off then.” He lifted his arms, clearly content to let Nick continue undressing him. As soon as the shirt was gone, Greg fell back on the bed and rolled onto his side. “Bed,” he mumbled.

“Just a minute,” Nick assured him. Standing up and moving quickly, he stripped off his own shirt before sitting back down to unlace his boots. As he stood up again to kick them off, he glanced over at Greg to find him watching through half-open eyes. He leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Greg’s mouth, not expecting him to return it in the state he was in. “Just a minute,” he repeated. As soon as he’d shucked his jeans off, he climbed over Greg; not bothering to go around the bed and pulled the blankets up to their waists. Greg grumbled at the change in position, but just burrowed into the warmth of Nick’s body. Nick smiled at the reaction and reassured him, “I’m here. Go to sleep. I’m here, G.”

“Nick,” Greg whispered.

“Yeah, babe?” Nick requested. “Do you need something?”

Greg shifted on the bed, something not settling comfortably. “I…”

Carefully Nick reached out, his fingers gliding along the skin on Greg’s shoulder. “Are they bothering you? Do you want me to get the lotion?”

“No.” Greg shook his head. “Just…”

Nick traced a gentle finger down the thin scar that ran almost the length of Greg’s arm; almost down to his elbow. Only because he knew it was there could he follow it all the way down, it faded the farther down he got until it was almost invisible when he reached Greg’s elbow. Moving his fingers back up, he picked another scar; tracing it to its end point.

Greg relaxed beneath his touch as Nick continued to trace the scars; spreading his hand across the biggest ones. He wasn’t trying to hide them; it was more as if he was trying to reassure himself and Greg. He bent his head, pressing a kiss to the thickest scar tissue. “I love you,” he whispered against the skin. Greg didn’t respond and when Nick raised his head again, he saw that the blonde was fast asleep. Tightening his arms around the younger man, he nestled up against him. He’d hold Greg while the other man slept, even if he slept himself, and they’d face tomorrow when it came.

 


End file.
